camino al olvido
by vanessave1
Summary: Atrapada en un mundo aristocratico, ¿que fue lo que me sucedio? ¿En donde quedo aquella niña huerfana que sabia valerse por si misma a pesar del dolor? La verdad, nisiquiera yo misma lo se.
1. Chapter 1

No tengo idea de porque escribo esto…tal vez solo quiera desahogarme, si, debe ser eso seguramente. O tal vez porque no quiero que se olviden de mi.

Recuerdo….recuerdo como inicio todo….hace tiempo…bastante tiempo…

2 años atrás llegue al hogar de Pony creyendo en eso como un viaje en vacaciones, creí que volvería al termino de eso, y todo iba muy bien, todo…hasta que en una conversación me lo dijo...

Ya casi termina el verano-dijo Candy-no crees que ya debimos comenzar a prepararnos para irnos?

Candy-le dijo Terry-eso ya no será necesario.

¿Por qué no? Debemos volver al colegio…

No volveremos a Inglaterra-le interrumpió Terry

De haber sido antes habría estado feliz, pero ahora…tenía tantas cosas en aquel país, parecía como si toda su vida hubiera vivido allá, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez fuera la sangre inglesa que deseaba volver...

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lo que escuchaste, jamás volveremos allá

Pero ¿Por qué?

Simplemente...no quiero que él te lleve

En ese momento no lo comprendí, ¿quién era "el"? nunca supe porque le daba tanta importancia…hasta aquel día…

Era un hombre bastante alto y bien vestido…. Recuerdo como parecía que se tratase de una buena persona… los niños se veían tan felices con el! Aunque nunca supe sus verdaderas intenciones hasta mucho después.

Candice, quiero que comprendas que lo que hago es por tu bien…este no es un buen lugar para ti, además, ¿qué harás aquí sola sin tu hermano?

Y él tenía razón, Terry se había ido 2 meses atrás a Nueva York para convertirse en actor… estaba completamente sola allí, ni siquiera era realmente necesaria en el hogar de Pony, lo mejor sería ir con el…después de todo es mi abuelo, ¿qué cosa podría pasar? Seguramente Terry iría a buscarme…y quien sabe podría ir a Inglaterra y poder ver a Anthony que aún se encontraba ahí

Fui tan tonta en creer eso. Ahora lo único que en verdad deseo es escapar, pero solo cuento con unos meses, intente contactar a Terry pero el estaba muy ocupado, escuche que ahora tiene novia, su nombre es Susana Marlowe, es muy linda, pero por alguna razón no me agrada, veo maldad en sus ojos.

Recordé a Anelis…mi enemiga de toda la vida, no sé qué sucedió con ella, pero debo decir…que en verdad la extraño, incluso ella sería una buena compañía… a pesar de todo lo que hacía… sé que en el fondo era una buena persona….tal vez como…Alison

Oh, Alison…ella y Anelis solían ser muy amigas…no supe nada mas de ella desde hace 7 meses…escuche que fue a la guerra y murió….aunque algunos otros han hablado de suicidio….ella solía estar enamorada de Terry y al parecer iban a casarse….nose que sucedió para que terminaran, lo único que sé es que fue por causa de Susana Marlowe….espero que se encuentre bien….algo en mi corazón me dice que sigue con vida.

También recuerdo a mis amigos: Archie, Stear, Neil…no hable mucho con este último pero sé que era una buena persona…nunca se llevó bien con Archie por alguna razón…Archie…tan elegante, me pregunto si seguirá siendo igual.

Así como recuerdo a ellos también recuerdo a Annie y Patty, eran tan miedosas, siempre se escondían de la vida detrás de Archie y Stear…

En este momento escucho los cascos….él ha vuelto, debo volver a mis obligaciones….o seré castigada de nuevo…quisiera ser libre

Solo espero que si alguien lee esta carta sepan…que si hice cosas que hayan hecho daño me perdonen, porque jamás fue mi intención realmente…perdónenme por favor!

Candice Grandchester.


	2. capitulo 1

**Rosa blanca 12: Bueno nunca vi tantas preguntas juntas las contestare en una lista:**

**¿Qué le ha pasado a Candy?**

**Eso es 2 años después, regresare la historia al momento en donde la deje en "qué pasaría si" para que todo se entienda hasta llegar a esa parte.**

**¿Qué se ha hecho Anthony?**

**El sigue en Inglaterra, por razones que en este momento no puedo especificar fue separado de Candy**

**¿Cómo que Alison está muerta?**

**Es una suposición de Candy ya que esta habría desaparecido después de su ruptura con Terry (hablare de eso conforme avance la historia)**

**¿Dónde están Archie y stear?**

**Por diferentes motivos se separaron de Anthony y ahora siguen rumbos distintos, ellos tampoco tienen contacto con Candy**

**¿Qué fin tuvieron Patty y Annie?**

**Se separaron durante la guerra, Annie volvió a Estados Unidos y Patty se fue de viaje con su abuela**

**¿Bajo qué tutela esta Candy?**

**La de su abuelo (El)**

**¿Por qué es tan malo "el"?**

**Por diferentes motivos, uno de ellos es la desobediencia por parte del padre de Candy y Terry Grandchester, además de estar en contra de la relación Candy-Anthony**

**¿Quién es EL?**

**El abuelo de Candy y Terry**

**¿Porque pusiste a Terry en las garras de esa Susana marlowe?**

**De algún modo tenía que desaparecer a Alison de la historia…Susana fue un método fácil, en todo caso, el si se quedara con ella o no depende de cómo prosiga la historia**

**¿Anelis volverá a salir en tu fic?**

**Es posible, así que tendremos 2 malvadas a partir de ahora…o más**

**¿Terminaran Candy y Anthony juntos?**

**Puede que sí y puede que no…recordemos que el abuelo no quiere que estén juntos**

**¿Qué hay de Terry y Alison?**

**Sostuvieron una breve relación que inicio hace…umm bueno hablare de eso en el fic**

**¿Patty y stear Archie y Annie estarán juntos?**

**Si no mato a ninguno si...pero no me agrada Annie ¬¬**

**Me gusta responder preguntas *o* me siento como en una entrevista…espero más preguntas…grrrr ¬¬ me los comeré a todos**

***Terry salvaje aparece y me encierra en una jaula***

**Terry: bueno…pasemos con el fic… cálmate ¬¬**

**Nunca! Buajaja *corto los barrotes de la jaula y salgo por la ventana al estilo Indiana Jones***

**Terry: *suspiro* continuemos.**

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoría pertenecen únicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

_**Camino al olvido**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Se que él se ira muy pronto…espero que para ese tiempo yo consiga algo que me ayude a escapar…mientras tanto, les contare mi historia…como termine en esto…todo comenzó tiempo después de llegar al hogar de Pony, las vacaciones ya habían terminado, pero claro yo no regrese al colegio…pensé que sería por la guerra.**

Estaban fuera del hogar al pie deé la cerca, Candy se encontraba sentada en una piedra y Terry apoyándose en la madera

¿Terry porque no podemos volver?-dijo Candy

Es peligroso si se llega a desatar una guerra

¿Y los estudios?

No los necesitas, siempre es lo mismo

Me aburro aquí todo el día, ¿qué esperas que haga?

Umm-pensó un momento-¿qué quieres hacer?

No lo sé, tal vez trabaje

¿Tu?

Por supuesto

Y que es lo que quieres hacer

Quiero ser enfermera!

No te basta con torturar a la gente aquí…ahora también lo harás en los hospitales

¿Qué dices? Yo no torturo a nadie

Claro…

¿Y tú? ¿No piensas hacer nada?

No sé, tienes ideas..?

Umm-piensa un momento-porque no actúas?

Para eso necesitaría mucha preparación

Pero si llevas tiempo haciéndolo, yo te he visto

Es diferente

Si no lo intentas no lograras nada

Entonces talvez lo intente

Candy paso alguna cantidad de tiempo intentando buscar algún lugar en donde poder estudiar para lograr lo que se había propuesto, cierto día en una conversación con la señorita Pony esta le comento que tenía una conocida que trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana y la envió a aquel sitio, con facilidad pudo entrar ya que la mujer, de nombre Mary Jane veía cierta amabilidad en Candy que podría ser útil en pacientes de difícil carácter.

Por su parte, Terry partió a Nueva York con el propósito de convertirse en actor y volver por Candy cuando alcanzara la fama, al principio le costó trabajo pero al final, con ayuda de su madre, consiguió empleo en una compañía de teatro, donde conoció diferentes personas, entre ellos Karen Kleiss y Susana Marlowe, esta última mostrando un interés en él.

Un buen día en el hospital Santa Juana Candy se había levantado para atender a los pacientes que les correspondían, no hacía mucho ya que aún era una estudiante pero aun así, aquellas personas le habían tomado un cariño especial.

En el tiempo que llevaba allí había aprendido a realizar diferentes cosas; como tomar la temperatura, cambiar y poner vendajes, tranquilizar pacientes ruidosos. Entre otras cosas

_*******Intervención estelar*******_

_**Terry: Ella no puede tranquilizar a nadie ella es escandalosa**_

_**Autora: Si tranquiliza o no eso yo lo decido ¬¬ es mi historia**_

_**Terry: Pero es inhumano D:**_

_**Autora: No me interesa**_

_**Terry: Tendré que hacer algo al respecto… ¿cómo se entraba a la historia?**_

_**Autora: No te atrevas**_

_**Terry: Lo hare, Nyahahahaha**_

_**Autora: Anthony!**_

_**Anthony: -entrando por la puerta- ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Autora: Terry quiere interrumpir mi historia, pégale ¬¬**_

_**Terry: ¿Crees que le tengo miedo?**_

_**Anthony: Terry….-lo toma del brazo y lo saca de la habitación- volveré en un momento :D**_

_**Autora: Bueno volvamos…donde me quede? Candy D: te adelantaste T.T**_

_**Candy: ¿Yo que hice? Se supone que la que cuenta la historia soy yo ¬¬**_

_**Autora: Pero tenías que esperarme, yo escribo T.T**_

_**Candy: Pues continúa así, no hice gran cosa**_

_**Autora: -suspira con resignación- continuemos…**_

_*******Fin de la intervención estelar*******_

Candy tenía el turno de cuidar a un grupo de niños enfermos en el hospital por diferentes razones, como enfermedades que requerían un tratamiento completo o fracturas.

Candy queremos ir a jugar al jardín –dijo uno de los niños que estaba a su cuidado.

Pero aún es muy temprano-dijo Candy-hace frio afuera

No importa nosotros soportamos el frio

Sera mejor esperar un poco y cuando se empiece a calentar el ambiente los sacare

¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?

Umm-pensó-¿Qué les parece si les leo una historia?

Si Candy!-dijeron los niños

Muy bien, comenzare...

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nueva York….

Hoy Terry no tenía que ir al teatro ya que no había trabajo, así que salió con algunos de sus compañeros a dar un paseo por la ciudad y desayunar algo en una cafetería cercana a un departamento en donde vivía.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una gran ventana, Susana se sentó al lado de Terry y Karen al otro lado de la mesa, junto a otros dos de nombre Octavio y Gabriel (no me gusta pensar nombres)

Ya tenía hambre-dijo Terry-solo a ustedes se les ocurre sacarme del departamento tan temprano

Nunca nos vemos a menudo-dijo Karen-ya teníamos que quedar algún día

Pero si te veo a diario

No cuenta si es en el trabajo

Iré por comida-dijo Gabriel-¿Qué quieren?

Yo quiero un huevo y una taza de café.-dijo Terry

Yo quiero manzanas y fresas-dijo Karen

Eso no es un desayuno-dijo Terry

Si lo es, tú terminaras como una pelota si comes tantos huevos

No discutan-dijo Gabriel-¿ustedes que quieren?-dijo refiriéndose a Susana y Octavio

Quiero una mini-tarta de limón y té-dijo Susana

Mira Karen eso es un desayuno!-dijo Terry

Karen solo miro hacia otro lado ignorándolo

Yo quiero un pastelito de fresas y leche con chocolate-dijo Octavio

*Seré mesero algún día*-iba pensando Gabriel mientras se iba

¿Ustedes siempre discuten tanto?-dijo Octavio

No es mi culpa, el me provoca-dijo Karen

Pues a la "princesa" le enoja todo

Te odio-dijo Karen al tiempo que le daba un golpe leve en la cabeza

Auch-dijo Terry-umm…-pensó

¿Te quedaste inmóvil?-dijo Karen

No…

¿Y entonces?

Solo recordé a alguien

Cuéntame más detalles-dijo Karen-¿alguna novia quizá?-dijo viendo sigilosamente a Susana

¿Qué dices?

Anda responde

Karen-dijo Susana interrumpiéndola-yo creo que si Terry no quiere responder hay que dejarlo tranquilo

Que aburrida eres-dijo Karen y miro a Octavio-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes una enamorada?

Ehh…no

Lo suponía

*Que me habrá querido decir*-pensó Octavio

En eso llego Gabriel con la comida de cada uno

*La de Karen no era comida!*-se escuchó un grito de algún cliente con cabello largo (¿¡El clon de Terry!?) entraron a la cafetería un par de hombres de negro y se lo llevaron del lugar por la fuerza.

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Susana

No lo sé-dijo Gabriel

Ejem-dijo un tercer hombre que estaba por allí-miren la lucecita-flash al estilo los hombres de negro, desaparecen todos y ellos no recuerdan nada.

¿Cuándo pedimos comida?-dijo Octavio

No lo sé-dijo Terry-pero que importa tengo hambre!

¿No le pones azúcar al café?-dijo Karen

Así me gusta, no soporto el dulce

¿Por qué?

*Porque ella era tan dulce como la miel y jamás la tendré*-pensó Terry –no tengo ninguna razón, solo no me gusta

**Recuerdo el entusiasmo con el que Terry me contaba sobre Nueva York...quisiera volver a esos tiempos-dijo Candy recordando pero en seguida salio de su ensoñacion-he escuchado un ruido...estoy segura de que ha vuelto...debo irme, debe ser rapido...si me ve aqui sin hacer nada...me castigaran.**

Continuara….

He regresado! *O* ahora todos sufrirán la lluvia de ideas de la autora ¬¬ nyahahahahaha

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y la serie Candy Candy no son de mi autoría pertenecen únicamente a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**_Camino al olvido_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

"**El tiempo es muy valioso para desperdiciarlo con la bondad, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sellar cualquier fuente de luz en aquel oscuro infierno".**

"Enfermera de guerra" –resonaban esas palabras en la cabeza de Candy, por alguna razón no se las había podido sacar de la mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Hace 3 días al hospital había llegado una carta solicitando 2 enfermeras que fueran enviadas al frente de la guerra que se había desatado a varios kilómetros del sitio, Mary Jane había pedido la presencia de las mejores enfermeras que el hospital tuviese, entre ellas Candy.

La mayoría de ellas lucia asustadas mientras Mary Jane les contaba cuál sería su labor y como correrían el riesgo de morir mientras la realizaban, así como la duda al saber si regresarían con vida, otras más se limitaban a mirar sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como un principio pidió voluntarias, sin embargo no tenían el valor de decidir, Candy pensó por un momento en ofrecerse, pero las piernas le temblaban, tenía miedo.

Mary Jane al ver la posición de las enfermeras las regaño fuertemente por su cobardía, y les dio 5 días para decidir quien quería ir, de lo contrario enviaría a 2 mujeres al azar, les pidió que se retiren.

Creí que te ofrecerías-le dijo Candy a su compañera de habitación, Flamy

Yo también creí que tú lo harias-respondio esta.

Lo pensé pero no pude moverme, imagina, podemos morir allí

Aun si no nos ofrecemos alguien tendrá que ir, supongo que será mejor que vaya, no quiero sacrificar a nadie

Candy guardo silencio, los pensamientos pasaban fugazmente por su mente a una rapidez extraordinaria, luego de unos segundos dijo:

Quiero ir contigo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¿Por qué dije eso?-se repetía Candy a si misma- ¿Por qué?

Miro a Flamy que yacía dormida en su cama, al otro lado de la habitación, se le veía tan tranquila en sus sueños, todo lo contrario a la rubia enfermera.

Cuando mi padre se entere me prohibirá ir, debo hacer algo-se decía.

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir, a la mañana siguiente se tomó el día libre para descansar, y sobretodo, despejar sus pensamientos, había decidido junto con Flamy que irían a hablar con Mary Jane al mediodía, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo

Mi señor, la hemos perdido

¡¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?! –exclamo furioso el anciano mientras estrellaba sus puños contra el escritorio tallado en madera de abedul

Lo sentimos mucho-dijo nervioso el mayordomo mientras se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata- ya la teníamos localizada, pero al parecer se fue en algún momento

¡PERO A DONDE! QUIERO QUE LA ENCUENTREN INMEDIATAMENTE

En eso estamos mi señor, le aseguro que la encontraremos pronto

Más les vale que sea así, de lo contrario los despediré a todos! Quiero hablar con el equipo de investigación, tráelos AHORA!

Por supuesto-dijo el mayordomo y se fue, casi corriendo, de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

Todos son un montón de incompetentes-dijo el anciano y se recargo en su amplio sillón de cuero.

* * *

Flamy….estas segura de esto?-dijo Candy

No me digas que ahora te estas arrepintiendo? No pensaras en dejarme aquí sola, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no!-dijo Candy-es solo que…estoy un poco nerviosa

No te preocupes, nuestra labor simplemente será cuidar de los heridos en el momento, y cuando todo termine volveremos

Espero que solo sea eso….dijo Candy, después respiro profundamente y relajo los músculos-vamos ahora

Bien-Flamy toco a la puerta de la oficina de Mary Jane.

En un momento se abrió y Mary Jane las condujo al interior para después cerrar la puerta, para Candy aquel sonido de la madera chocar contra los bordes de la pared era como las cornetas que anunciaban el juicio final.

Díganme, que es lo que quieren?-dijo Mary Jane

Candy dudo en responder, al ver esto Flamy se decidió a hablar en nombre de su compañera

Hemos venido porque estamos decididas a ir al frente como enfermeras de guerra-dijo Flamy rápidamente

Ah, se trataba de eso-dijo Mary Jane y volteo a mirar a Candy- ¿están seguras de esa decisión?-dijo al no ver muy convencida a la joven rubia.

Candy al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención exclamo-Por supuesto! Nos tomó algo de tiempo decidir esto pero ahora no es tiempo para arrepentirse de algo que ya está decidido-contesto rápidamente

Si ese es el caso notificare inmediatamente de su decisión-dijo Mary Jane- tienen 24 horas para arreglar sus asuntos, después de eso partirán irremediablemente, ahora pueden retirarse

Candy regreso a la habitación y saco una pila de hojas de papel, pluma y tinta, así como numerosos sobres, se dispuso a escribir diversas cartas para sus seres queridos en las que se despedía de ellos y les explicaba su situación.

Iré a enviar estar cartas-le dijo Candy a Flamy-tienes algo que enviar tú?

No realmente-fue lo único que respondió

Está bien-salió de la habitación

Camino por las calles hasta llegar a la estación de correos, una vez que estuvo hecho todo salió para regresar y preparar sus cosas para cuando tuviera que irse.

* * *

En una gran sala de conferencias se encontraban 5 hombres, todos vestidos elegantemente con trajes negros y perfectamente peinados, cada uno tenía aproximadamente 48 años de edad, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa cubierta con archivos y papeleo por todos lados, al frente de la mesa se encontraba el miembro más antiguo de la familia Grandchester, a su lado se encontraba el fiel mayordomo con la cabeza baja.

Quiero que me expliquen en este preciso momento-comenzó el anciano-como demonios pudieron PERDERLA! Creí que eran profesionales en su trabajo pero ya veo que me equivoque

Tuvimos un pequeño descuido-dijo uno de los hombres-ella no es tan fácil de mantener en vigilancia

Pero como no va a ser fácil?-dijo indignado el anciano- si es solo una adolescente! Debieron prestar más atención

Tuvimos un pequeño descuido

Un _descuido_?-dijo el anciano- ¿¡ESTO LES PARECE UN _DESCUIDO_?! No son más que unos inútiles! Quiero que la encuentren _inmediatamente_ o los despediré a todos!

Señor, no podemos estar seguros si aún se encuentra en este país

Pero si es una cría por dios! No pudo ir demasiado lejos

Bueno la familia tiene dinero y poder….con eso pudo haber salido e ir a otro país…tal vez de vacaciones…?

PERO SI LAS VACACIONES TERMINARON HACE MESES! NO PUEDE SER QUE AHORA ME SAQUEN ESAS TONTERIAS

Cierto…-dijo el hombre que ya no sabía que decir.

Uno de sus compañeros al verlo en esta situación se puso de pie y dijo:

¿Y si esta en otro continente?

El anciano giro su mirada hacia él y lo miro fríamente durante un largo tiempo

Así que otro continente eh?-avanzo hacia el-dime….QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Bueno…pues el joven Grandchester tampoco se encuentra en el país y….pues todos conocemos su gusto por los viajes a lugares lejanos….creo que pudo haberse ido con el y…

A DONDE?-interrumpió el anciano

E…eso es lo que debemos averiguar-dijo el hombre ya algo alterado por los gritos del anciano.

Encárguense de eso-dijo el anciano-pero por ahora, salgan todos de aquí

Señor, está seguro de esto? Es una teoría poco fundamentada y nos tomaría mucho tiempo además de que…

FUERA DIJE!-exclamo el anciano ya fatigado

S-si-dijeron todos y salieron de allí, literalmente, corriendo

Me puedes decir porque los contrate?-dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a su mayordomo

Momentos de tensión mi señor, momentos de tensión

* * *

Flamy….-la llamo Candy que no había parado de temblar desde que visualizo a través de la ventana el enorme automóvil que usaba el servicio militar a las afueras del hospital.

Candy, es mejor que estés calmada o ellos creerán que no eres apta para ir al frente y se llevaran a otra enfermera que encuentren

Es cierto…pero no puedo parar de temblar…lo siento

Tienes suerte de que hace frio, eso podría ayudarte un poco, anda respira, tampoco es el fin del mundo

"Para mí lo es"-dijo Candy para sus adentros-en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era otra de las enfermeras llamada Marsella

Esto…Mary Jane dijo que bajaran…es hora de irse-dijo Marsella

Candy sintió como si su corazón de hubiera detenido en ese momento, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y con mucho trabajo pudo susurrar

Allá vamos…

Estas bien?-le pregunto Flamy al ver a su compañera tan callada

Sí, claro solo estoy un poco nerviosa

Llegaron a la entrada y allí las esperaban 2 hombres vestidos con ropas militares, uno de ellos era bastante alto, llegando a medir aproximadamente un poco más de 1.90, tenía en su rostro una cicatriz que abarcaba la mitad de su cara de lado a lado, sus ojos eran de color azul profundo, sin expresión alguna, era de complexión atlética "demasiado" según Candy, su nombre era Dake Arrestan

Su compañero era un poco más bajo, por 1.70 de altura, era de un rubio cenizo, y grandes ojos de color dorado, su expresión era más amigable y de alguna forma su mirada te traía mucha paz, su complexión era delgada pero algo atlética, Candy recordó a Anthony al ver en su uniforme una insignia con forma de rosa, su nombre era Fiore Wake

Mary Jane las presento y tiempo después estaban en marcha a la estación de trenes, desde donde tomarían el tren que las llevaría a Nueva York, desde donde abordarían un barco para por fin llegar a su destino, durante el camino no hablaron mucho más que con Fiore, ya que, según Candy Dake daba miedo.

2 días de trayecto tomo el recorrido, ahora estaban frente a la enorme embarcación, al parecer no eran las únicas allí, también habían voluntarios para ir al frente a pelear, y otras enfermeras, Candy y Flamy se acercaron a un grupo de ellas e hicieron aliadas para sobrevivir en aquella pesadilla a la que habían entrado. Voluntariamente

Poco después dieron la señal y comenzaron a llamarlas para abordar el barco, no parecía tan horrible, salvo por el gran movimiento que presentaba durante el trayecto.

Me pregunto si alguien me extrañara-dijo Candy mientras miraba el movimiento del mar-tal vez no regrese jamás…

Continuara….

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
